Village Hidden Under the Moon
by BishiSesu
Summary: It's harder to live in a small village. This tale follows three Genin as they grow. Yes, it bears many similarities to the original Naruto, right down to the Kyuubi, but not in Naruto this time...
1. Post Graduation?

Chapter 1 – Post Graduation?

"Congratulations, graduates. You've passed."

A general cheer rang through the room.

"-et. Quiet." Kirika-sensei's finally reached the children's ears. "You're not out of the kitchen yet." The room was deadly silent. _Why couldn't I figure that out before they graduated_ Kirika thought to himself half-jokingly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before letting out the bad news. "The Moon village is still very small," he said, trying to ease into it. "We can't spare a lot of jounin…"

The class broke out all at once. Almost every one of the new ninjas had something to say.

"You mean I didn't graduate?!"

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't going to get to do anything?"

Kirika motioned for them to calm down, but the class kept going.

"SHUUUUTUUUP!!!!"

The room fell immediately silent. All eyes turned to see the new arrival.

He was dressed in a black tank top and black pants. His green chuunin vest was left unzipped, and seemed to be died to be darker. His long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Can't you keep a handle on these kids?" he glared at Kirika. A general murmur of disapproval for him rippled through the class, silenced quickly as he turned his disapproval to them.

"The village leader has sent me," he said to them, his voice dripping in malice, "to tell you what will happen. The room fell silent, half wondering what _would_ happen, the other half afraid of the glare he still gave them. "We have four Jounin that are not away on missions. This means that you will be separated into four groups. Each group will be tested individually."

"Four Jounin? Does that mean –"

"Yes." The mood in the room immediately dropped. "Only 12 may pass this year. That means more than half of you 28 are even able to pass. The grading will be a lot harder now, so I can't guarantee _any_ will."

No murmurs. No whisper or hiss was made to their neighbor. The students had all become enemies.

"You will meet here at exactly 1400 hours tomorrow."


	2. Graduation Celebration

Chapter 2 – "Graduation Celebration"

The walk home was longer than usual. Of course, Sesu had done this on purpose. He knew that as soon as he got home, his "big brothers" would "train" him for tomorrow. They always heard new like this, and every time, they beat him until his muscles were too sore to bend.

He pulled his high collar farther up, making sure to cover as much of his face as he could. They had seen it only once, and they wouldn't let him forget.

He has of a small build, but wiry. He still had time to grow, only being about twelve. His clothing was dark, so he blended into the night well, except for his lightly tan jacket. Sesu Kept his hair long, and for the occasion, he had worn it in a ponytail, but he was taking it out, fearing his brothers would try to cut it again.

The house was large, and very traditional. The Ryusaki clan was the most prestigious in the Village, and had naturally grown to great importance. They turned out geniuses like a factory. It was widely known that, if it hadn't been for them, the village would have failed a long time ago.

He was surprised to hear the music. Why were they playing music? He opened the gate to the inner grounds. The main building lay just ahead, lit brightly and crowded full of probably the whole clan. Recovering from this minor shock, he walked to join what was obviously a party.

"Congratulations Graduate!" Sesu smiled as he read the banner. Congratulations, he silently added his own celebration.

"Hey, Sesu," Akio greeted him. He looked very similar to Sesu, though four years older. His hair was worn the same, and his clothing was similar. He did not have the high collar Sesu did, and he wore his jacket open, showing a white t-shirt beneath it.

"Akio-sama," Sesu answered, his smile shown only through his eyes.

"You don't have to call me 'sama,'" he answered, shaking his head. When Sesu didn't reply, he continued, "You seem cheery." Sesu just nodded. "It's a simple celebration for Ryoma."

"Oh. Right." Sesu's smile fell slightly, but he did his best to keep it up. "Where is he? I'll have to congratulate him."

"Over there," he answered, pointing out the blond prodigy, who was obviously the center of everyone's attention. Only 1 year spent at the academy, the boy was 6, and he had graduated.

"Thank you, Akio-sama," Sesu said, inclining his head slightly as he retreated. The crowd was rough to get through. Few of them wanted to even acknowledge his presence, let alone move for him, but he got through.

"Sesu." The blond boy eyed him carefully. He had to look up, but obviously felt superior. Sesu didn't think any different.

"Ryoma-sama." Sesu knelt beside him and inclined his head. "My congratulations."

"Yes. I suppose the tests are getting easier every year."

"I suppose so." The world flashed red, the chattering stopped.

'You think I couldn't graduate the old tests! You ungrateful snipe!"

Sesu lay several feet away. The blow was stronger than a six year old could normally manage. It had to have been enhanced by chakra, a channeling ability that came naturally to him.

"How dare you."

"Forgive me, Ryoma-sama. I only meant to agree with you. Not insult you."

"That's your problem, always agreeing. Make your own damned decision. Get out of my sight. Pathetic."

Sesu obediently retreated, not daring to speak anymore. He held his hand over his cheek where he had been struck. He could feel the burn marks.

The cold water felt nice on his face. The world began to come into focus again. He knew immediately he wasn't alone in his room, but the presence was soothing. "Taki…" Sesu muttered, turning slowly.

"Congratulations, graduate."

Sesu smiled. Taki was probably the only one who would tell him that. He was about a year younger than Sesu, with dark brown hair that was kept in a short, unruly mess. His clothing at this moment was a traditional summer kimono, decorated lightly with flowers.

"Thank you, Taki."

Taki reached delicately, placing a patch over Sesu's wound.

"You should sleep," he said. "You have your next test tomorrow."

Sesu nodded. "I'll do that."


	3. Jie

Chapter 3 – Jie

The bell rang sharply. This was the signal the students had been waiting for, filing from the rooms, heading home or going for extra training. In one room, the door did not open. The students remained seated waiting anxiously.

Kirika sat at the front of the room, as anxious as any of his students. He was even more anxious in some cases. Tension brought a lump up in his throat. He swallowed, trying to get rid of it, but found it would not leave. He could only imagine what the students had to go through.

The door slid open, and the jounin that had been there the day before stepped in. Like most ninja, he had found a look that worked for him and kept it, wearing the same black tank top and pants he had on before. Behind him, filed three other jounin. One other man, with dark brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a dark blue suit with his dark green vest zipped over it, as well as two women, one in an almost identical suit with cropped blonde hair, and the second with black hair, almost a dark blue, with a teal, skin tight shirt and dark pants. They stood at the front of the class. All attention was immediately drawn to the first man, who had already established himself in the class.

"Good morning, soldiers," the raven-haired woman greeted them instead. "Today, we'll find which of you will continue, and which will come back for… more training." She had stepped just a little in front of the other jounin, so that she stood out, even more than she did before in her casual clothing. "You will be divided into four groups, and then sent with one of us four jounin, who will test you and see if you really are ready to graduate. Kirika."

The teacher stood up obediently, carrying a clipboard in his hands. He looked over it quickly, then shifted his attention to the class. "In Amori's group…"

Jie looked carefully around at the rest of the group. Not one of them could stand up to him. He was confident in this fact.

"Hagane-sensei," one boy muttered, a rather squirrelly one, but he had proved in the Academy to be very fast. "What kind of test is this?"

Jie laughed inwardly as the boy was told it was a surprise. That you never knew what to expect on a mission, so they shouldn't know now. He laughed because, he knew already. He had known from the beginning each of the four jounin's tests, from the moment they entered the class.

They were on their way to a nearby mountain, where the test was supposed to begin. But, Jie knew, the test had already begun.

Jie had stopped before the rest. Mostly because he knew what had happened.

"Kai!" he demanded, forming the hand seal. The genjutsu in front of him dispelled.

The other students stood wide-eyed at where their teacher had fallen. Some were worried that he was okay, others that they wouldn't graduate now. Jie smiled, waiting as each of them turned over in their heads what to do.

Jie continued to smile, as he stepped into the chasm, and summarily fell to his death.

Only three had made it, Hagane noted, taking a look at the group around him. Only these three had noticed such a basic genjutsu, and stepped into the chasm. The rest, even after watching the three step in, one after the other, had gone home, or to the village leader to report what had happened. More likely, they would go to the teacher, he thought, Kirika, whining to him like the scared children they were.

"So, do we pass?" one boy asked, obviously having taken note that there were only three left, the same number it took to form a cell.

"Yes, you pass." Hagane looked at them sternly. "Give me your names, then go home, tell your parents."

The boy who had asked pumped on arm in the air in celebration, quickly blurted his name, then immediately climbed out of the small hole, only a few feet deep in reality.

The three left. Hagane didn't envy what they would soon go through.


	4. Graduation Test

Chapter 4 – Graduation Test

Blood.

Blood spilt on the windows, spilt across the courtyard. The air reeked of the victims' crimson liquid.

Sesu looked in horror around the place that had been his home. So many were dead. All those he could call family.

"Taki!" Sesu rushed into the main house, tracking blood and flesh that ripped off the bodies he stepped over to reach the upstairs. He rested, his heart pounding in his ears. "Taki!" he cried once more, pounding on the door. The door opened easily, swinging wide to his frantic hits.

The room was stained crimson. Worse than the rest of the house, blood covered every wall, very window so that all you saw was that horrific color. The smell of it was nauseating.

"Sesu…"

"Taki!" Sesu rushed to the side of his friend and brother, crumpled, hidden beside the blood-soaked bed. His breath came in short gasps. His eyes stared blankly in the direction of Sesu's face. "You can't die…" Sesu encouraged, in barely a whisper. He didn't believe it himself.

"Forgive… me…"

"For what?" Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He had cried so often in his childhood, but they were nothing like this. Sesu had never felt it like this. "You didn't do anything."

"I couldn't… protect you…"

"You can't die!" Sesu buried his head in Taki's shoulder. "You can't." He stood up, carrying his friend delicately in his arms. "I won't let you."

Sesu rushed from the building, across the grounds, blood staining his body, his clothes. Bodies crunched beneath his feet. He paid no attention.

The hospital building looked so far away. It looked so far away and didn't seem to get any closer. He ran for what seemed like hours. Taki's breath was getting shorter and shorter.

"You're killing him!" Sesu screamed at the ghastly building. "You're killing him!"

The door refused to give way to his frequent pounding. He shoved his shoulder into it, threw weapons at it, pounded at it some more.

"You're… killing… him…" Sesu slumped to the ground. They weren't opening. They were going to let Taki die. They would let the only person Sesu really cared for die.

Anger pulsed through him. Roaring filled his ears. He stood up slowly.

"I won't… let you… KILL HIM!!!"

The door flew open to his strength, falling into the dark abyss behind it.

"Interesting," Hagane noted, wrapping his arm carefully.

"It is," Jie agreed. He looked at the arm that Hagane had decided to wrap. "He did that?"

Hagane nodded slowly. He looked down at the wound. Clean puncture wounds, almost as if he had been bitten by a wild animal, but animals didn't burn the arm when they bit it too.

"Have you finished already, Jie?"

"It was too easy. I have no fears."

"You have fear. I just picked the wrong one." Hagane looked his new student up and down, appraising him. The boy obviously was confident, he wore no padding at all; a fishnet shirt and short-sleeved vest worn with basic pants was all he seemed to feel he needed.

"Will he be graduating too, then?" Jie nodded mildly in the unconscious Sesu's direction.

"Yeah. He moved beyond fear into action. He couldn't see through the genjutsu though, and that worries me."

"And him?"

The third boy lay in a crumpled ball, hugging his knees as he lived through his nightmare.

"No. He will not graduate. He needs a little more training before he will ever be able to face the life we are forced to lead."

"A two-man cell?"

"If we have to. I want to see who the other jounin have passed, and who they considered promising first." He knelt down by Sesu and held his hand, only inches from the child's face. Chakra swirled for a moment, and calm swept over the boy's terrified and angry face. He walked over to the other boy, Nobuhito, he had introduced himself, and dispelled the dream.

"Take Sesu," Hagane said to Jie. "Wait for him to wake up and tell him. I've heard about him, and I think he needs to hear it from a peer."

"You don't want him to think he hurt you."

Hagane smiled. "I've heard about you, Jie. You and I are in for a good time."

"Good," Jie grinned widely as he lifted the dark-haired boy's bulk with mock ease, and promptly disappeared.

Hagane sighed, watching how slow the boy moved. He would die quickly if he kept this attitude. He would have to be broken of that.

One more sigh escaped his lips as he turned to wake Nobuhito and tell him the news.


	5. Reporting For Duty

Chapter 5 – Reporting for Duty

A mission. The new had just arrived at the main house and it was causing uproar. Most of them didn't even know Sesu had graduated. Others just wanted to know how he got a mission ahead of their young prodigy.

Nonetheless, Sesu was sent out, on time, and, through Taki's efforts, unharmed.

"Good luck," Taki whispered, as Sesu left out the back gate.

Sesu smiled in return and hurried to reach the village leader's residence. The village was considerably smaller than other ones, so the leader's house doubled as their headquarters. The sand ninja had been kind enough to offer to pay for it to be built, but the village had refused, since upkeep was almost just as expensive.

It wasn't a very impressive house. It was squat, square, and looked like something else that begins with s. Sesu had no trouble, but he could see Hagane-sensei, who had already arrived slouching mildly to avoid bumping his head as he walked into the main room.

"How does a guy like this become Village Leader?" Jie commented loudly. Hagane failed to cut him off, his hand covering his mouth a little too late.

"It's all right," a deep voice assured Hagane. "Boys will be boys." The man was in his late 30's, not old, but not young anymore either. His face was covered with laugh lines, though they seemed worn, like they had not been used in a long time. His muddy brown hair was uncovered, a hat resembling those of the larger villages "kages" leaned against his side. His eyes were the same muddy brown, and, overall he was… Unremarkable.

"You don't look that strong." Hagane was just a moment short again.

The man smiled knowingly. He was once like this too. "I am," he replied simply. "Now, your mission." He shuffled through a small pile of papers until he came to rest on one. "Here it is."

Hagane silently took it from the man's hands, already scanning over it. "I understand."

"Where are we going, Hagane-sensei?"

The jounin brushed past Sesu without answering his question. Sesu looked around, noticed he had been left alone, save for the village leader, and hurried out the door.

"I'm sorry," the man said, watching as the boys left. This was not something they should have to do.

Ami had been told to report to the empty classroom, and was still peeved slightly that they had not told her which classroom was the empty one. About 6 classrooms and 180 tittering 5-9 year olds later she had found it. And now they made her wait.

She had found a way to amuse herself. Although the white board was now full of her anti-men slogans, so she had set about to looking at the door with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently, and glaring at whoever dared walk in.

About the time she figured no one was coming in, and she had decided to turn around and take a seat, the door slid open.

"Hatashi Ami?"

Ami froze, half in the seat. She did her best to smile, and turned to meet her new sensei.

"Sesu?"

"Hello, Hatashi-san," Sesu greeted her, bowing like he did to everybody. She could just barely make out the headband hanging around his neck, hidden behind the collar of his jacket. "Hagane-sensei sent me to get you."

That was the last straw. He had made her wait, then not even come to pick her up himself. He sent the poor little boy all the way to bring her to him.

"That's it," she said aloud, stomping out of the class. A number of doors opened to see what was causing the noise, but quickly shut again at the sight of the angry girl stomping down the hall. She barely felt Sesu still following her. Finally, about halfway down the block, she realized she had no idea where she was going.

Sheepishly, she turned back to her dark-haired follower. "Uh… where do we go?"

"We're meeting at the training grounds," Sesu answered, taking this opportunity to pass her and attempt to lead. She let him take over the lead, matching his easy pace.

"So, you passed, then?" she said, breaking the silence she found uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Sesu answered, and Ami could tell he was smiling, even without being able to see his mouth.

"That's good."

And there was that uncomfortable silence again. "So… you get a big party or anything."

"No." Sesu glanced down, and Ami knew she shouldn't press. That didn't stop her.

"Why not? We had a huge party! There was music, and…"

"Ryoma graduated too."

"Ryoma? Who's that?"

"He's… my little brother," Sesu answered. His eyes were straight forward. This subject made him uncomfortable. Ami no longer cared.

"I don't remember him from our class. Was he held back—"

"There." Sesu pointed, relief evident in his voice.

She followed his finger to the pair. The third member of their cell, and their sensei. She immediately recognized Hagane, one of the village's few jounin, and the one who had given her the first graduation test.

It took a few moments longer to figure out who the second one was. He didn't stand out much from other people, probably because his bandana hid his hair, so she couldn't even tell what color it was until they were closer.

What she wouldn't give for that uncomfortable silence now.


	6. Mission 1 Dictatorial Rule

Chapter 5  -- Mission 1 "Dictatorial Rule"

"So, what's our mission?"

This was the umpteenth (or thereabouts) time Jie had asked. Sesu didn't mind. He'd like to know what it was too. But Hagane didn't seem to want to tell them. He was quiet. Still.

"You idiot! Stop talking!" Ami brought her foot around faster then Jie could react.

Jie stopped, nursing the welt forming on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"He's not gonna tell you any more than he's told you the past million times!"

Jie smiled, which apparently pissed Ami off even more. Sesu looked away.

He turned to Hagane, who had stopped to watch the spectacle. His face, which had been grim, seemed to cheer up at the sight of two teenagers pummeling at each other. Sesu figured he'd at least try.

"Why won't you tell us?"

The sounds of the fight stopped. Ami had stopped, realizing that the ever quiet Sesu had spoken. Jie's eyes were wide, not like he was scared, like he was surprised.

Hagane looked at Jie; his face was grim again, like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Not one word."

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Jie asked innocently, dusting himself off. Ami looked down to where she had previously had him pinned, surprised. Jie flashed her a grin, and ducked the incoming kick. He smiled widely. "Ready to go everyone?"

---

"The Rain Country." Hagane looked out over the cliff. Dark clouds hung over the land as far as they could see. There weren't many villages. Most of them were probably hidden anyway. A lot were these days, even if they weren't ninja villages. "We're headed to that City," he said, pointing at one of the few visible. "Our employer is a trader."

"What does he trade?" Jie asked.

Hagane didn't answer for a moment. "Rice," he answered finally.

The walk to the village wasn't long. They arrived in just under an hour, or so Sesu estimated. It was gloomy, to say the least. The rain poured heavily on them, and the people were mostly inside, trying to stay out of the rain. A few wandered through the streets, hurrying to finish their errands and return to the warmth of their house. Hagane led the way down the streets quickly.

People looked at the new arrivals. Some seemed scared, others angry. Not many seemed to want them there. It came as no surprise. Their country had their own ninja. Why would there be outsiders here? Let alone from a village they probably had never heard of.

Their destination was obvious. It was at the very center of town. It was either a small mansion or a large house. Whichever it was, their trader was well off. It makes sense if he hires ninjas.

Hagane slowed down. His Genin followed his lead until they came to a stop. They stood in a clearing, a park in the city. The mansion was not far away.

"Why did we stop, Sensei?" Sesu asked.

"I'm going to explain what the mission is," he answered decidedly.

"Finally!" Ami sighed.

Hagane looked over their faces, stopping on Jie as he began to explain. "Our employer is, unofficially, the town's leader. The town's going through some hard times right now. The rain hasn't lifted in years, and it's drowning the crops. He's countered by growing rice, which needs to be very damp, but even most of those fail.

"There is a man who wants to take advantage of that. He goes by the name of Masakodo Taira. He has already taken several villages nearby, and has set his sights here. He and his followers have bled each town dry before moving on to the next one."

"So… the mission is…" Ami looked almost afraid of the answer.

"We are going to execute Masakodo."


End file.
